Me and You
by leekyuwon
Summary: Ha Na and Seo Joon is finally married what will there new life together as a family be like.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Rain fanfiction**

Ha Na and Seo Joon is finally married what will there new life together as a family be like.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

After saying "I Do" Seo Joon and Ha Na are married. After hours at the wedding reception Seo Joon and Ha Na decide it time to go before they miss there plane which in leaving in about 45 minutes to Jeju Island.

Seo Joon and Ha Na are saying goodbye to their family. Seo Joon is saying goodbye to his Omma and Appa his Appa said "Seo Joon-ah have fun" His Omma said "Be careful" Seo Joon said "Don't worry"

Ha Na was hugging her Omma she said "Omma but before she could say what she wanted her Omma said "Ha Na-ah it okay don't worry about me and have fun on your honeymoon" She said "Okay"

Seo Joon Omma and Appa and Ha Na Omma waved goodbye to them.

In the airplane Ha Na said "I cannot believe were going to Jeju Island" Seo Joon said "Are you that happy" Ha Na said "Yes I always wanted to go there I want to see all the flower" Seo Joon said "What"? "You're going there to see flower" She smile and said "Hmmm"

He said "Do you like flower that much" She said "There are pretty" he said "Don't you see enough at home since you planted a whole garden of them" She said look at him and smiled he couldn't help but smile back.

When they arrive at the airport Seo Joon didn't want to take a taxi he wanted to rent a car Ha Na said "Why are you renting a car when there taxi right here" He said "I don't like taxi" She said "You really are something" he said "Of course" Ha Na complain about having to wait so long Seo Joon said "It been only 10 minutes" She didn't say anything but just look at him with a mad expression.

When the car arrived Ha Na was looking at the flower that was there Seo Joon look at her and said "She really- she complain about having to wait and look at what she doing".

In the car Ha Na eye began to close but as soon as it close she open it Seo Joon said "Ha Na you can sleep" She said "What"? He said "Sleep we have about an hour left before we reach" She didn't say anything when he looks at her she was already asleep.

When they arrived at their destination Seo Joon look at Ha Na who is still sleeping he didn't want to wake her up he took her seat belt and was about to carry her but suddenly her eye open she saw Seo Joon face next to her she said "What are you doing"? He said "We here let go" She get out of the car and they walked inside


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Ha Na said "Wow it so pretty" Seo Joon look around the house he saw a picture of him his omma and appa when he was little Ha Na came next to him and look at the picture she said "That look like your Appa and Omma" Seo Joon said "It is" Ha Na look at him and said "Really then that you" He said "Hmmm" Ha Na said "Why are they picture of you and your family here"?

Seo Joon turn and look at her Ha Na said "This house belon- but before she could said it Seo Joon said "It belong to my family" Ha Na said "Really" Seo Joon said " This house my family use to come every summer but ever since Omma and Appa left my Omma never wanted to come here and I guess I forgot all about this place until you mention Jeju Island" She said "Then why did you come"? He said "Because of a certain someone" He then added " I didn't want to think of the memory of my omma and appa here" Ha Na look at him with a sad face and said " Ever since my Appa pass away in the state my Omma moved to japan I guess it was hard for her to live there because of the memory " Seo Joon put his arm around Ha Na and said "Let be different from our parents" She shake her head.

Later that night after they finishing washing up they headed to the room Seo Joon said to Ha Na "Go to sleep" She look at him thinking that they have to sleep on the same bed together Seo Joon said "What wrong"? Ha Na said "What"? "Nothing" but he could tell by the look on her face he came closer to her she said "What are you doing"? He put his hand on her shoulder and said "Are you nervous to sleep on the same bed as me"? She said "What"? "Aniyo" he smiling knowing that was it.

He then said "You should be" She said "You're so full of yourself it worst than I thought" He said "What"? He look at her and said "It okay go to sleep".

They both got in bed Seo Joon heart was beating so fast he didn't know what to do and the same goes for Ha Na after 20 minutes of silent Ha Na fell asleep first Seo Joon turn to look at her and he saw that she was sleeping he lean over her and kissed her on the forehead.

The next morning Seo Joon and Ha Na was hugging each other. Seo Joon woke up but didn't find Ha Na next to him he said "Where is she"? He got out of bed and headed downstairs he looked everywhere but didn't find her in the house.

He heard her voice outside and came out he saw her looking at the flower that was in the garden he said "What are you doing so early"? She look at him and said "Seo Joon your awake" He said "What are you doing"? She said " I was looking at the flower" He said "Ya don't you have anything better to do"? She said "Like what"? He said "Well-isn't a wife suppose to cook instead of looking at flower so early in the morning" She said "Really" He said "Yea".

In the kitchen Ha Na was looking for the supplies Seo Joon was sitting Ha Na said "Shouldn't you help too?" He said "Well I would but I don't want to hurt my hand" She said "You cooked fine the last time and didn't even hurt your hand" He smile seeing her face expression he got in the kitchen and was helping her cut the tomatoes she look at him he said "Happy"? She smiled and said "Yes".

While there cooking...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

As they were cooking Seo Joon asks "What do you want to do today?" but before he could let her answer he said "Don't say anything about flower" She look at him and said "I wasn't going to" she lied he said "Really then do you have anywhere you want to go?" She said " Anywhere is fine" he said "Let go—but before he could say it this time she said "It better not be a bookstore or a place to read" He look at her and smiled.

After they finish getting dress they headed out. They went to see the teddy bear museum that Ha Na suggested even though Seo Joon said it too childish.

After hour of having fun and exploring Jeju island Seo Joon decide that they should go to the park since it the best place to take photo Ha Na said "How come you get to take photo and I can't look at flower?" Seo Joon said "It memory to have photo you can see flower when we get back" Ha Na said "You always get what you want" Seo Joon pull her and said "You complain too much do you know that?"

Ha Na decide they should walk home as they were walking Ha Na was looking at the night sky she said "It so pretty" Seo Joon said " Pretty isn't it" Suddenly it started to rain Seo Joon said "It raining" "Why is it raining?" Ha Na said "It raining isn't great" Seo Joon said "What so great I hate rain" he grab Ha Na hand and they ran all the way home.

Seo Joon was getting dried off in the room while Ha Na was getting dried off in the bathroom she said "Ah I forget my clothes in the room" . She went to their room and open the door, she saw Seo Joon in his Boxer and without no shirt she quickly close her eye and turn around she said "I didn't know you were in here" He asks "What are you doing?" she said "Seo Joon shouldn't you lock the door if you're in here?" He said "Why should I?" "Aren't you the one who open the door" She said "Well—because—I wanted-I mean" She didn't know what to said he could help but smiled he know when she nervous and don't know what to say she stunner.

She was still facing the door Seo Joon said "Why are you facing that side?" She said "What? Because—your—I mean your undress" he look down and realize that he was shirtless and in his boxer he quickly pulled the blanket over him and said embarrassingly "Did you need something?" She said "Yea I forgot my clothes" he look at her realize that she only had on her towel , the water of her hair running down her neck he swallow his spite still looking at her when their eye finally met he quickly stop looking at her.

She quickly got her clothes and walked out of the door closing it. She took a deep breath and said "Why am I like this?" Back in the room Seo Joon said "Why am I like this?" he quickly got dress and came downstairs.

They were both sitting on the sofa quickly Ha Na couldn't stand the silence she said "Let watch a movie" Seo Joon said "Movie" She said "Yea since it raining it the best time to watch movie" Seo Joon look at her and said "Where do you come with these things?" She look at him and said "Let watch almost love" Seo Joon look at her and said "Aniyo I hate those kind of movie" Ha Na ask "Why?" He said "I don't like it" Ha Na said "Let watch it please" Seo Joon said "Aniyo" but she kept on asking and he couldn't resist her face expression he said "Fine" She smile.

During the movie there is a scene where the main guy is without shirt Ha Na said "Wow he have abs" Seo Joon look at her and said "What? I have too" Ha Na quickly turn to him and say "Aniyo you don't" He said "What? I have" Ha Na smile and said "Seo Joon I saw earlier your flat there no abs" She pointed to the TV and said "He have" Seo Joon said with a mad expression on his face "Well I don't care what you think?" he lied she turn to look at the TV knowing that he is not going to let it go, Seo Joon was not satisfied with her he took the remote from her she said "What are you doing?" He said "You—how could you say that I don't have?"

She said "Why are you mad? Didn't you say you don't care what I think?" He said "Well—that- I" he couldn't say what he wanted she said "You do care what I think don't you?" he said "What? Aniyo" she said "You do" he said "Aniyo" she said smiling "Yea you do" he said "Aniyo" She said "You—d but before she could say it Seo Joon pull her toward him and kissed her.

**(Enjoy) Leave comment**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**(Hope you enjoy it,)**

* * *

Seo Joon pulls out of the kiss and look at her she bits her lip and was staring right at him he smiled and lift her up from the sofa she said "Seo Joon" he didn't reply he carry her to their bedroom and put her on the bed and continue kissing her, while kissing her, he reach for the button of her shirt he unbutton one, she suddenly grab his hand he stop kissing her and look at her but didn't say anything he reach for her lip again and kissed her as they were kissing her hand slowly let go of his hand. He removes her shirt while kissing her then he removes her bottom, when he remove everything's he came on top of her after they were finish they both fell asleep.

The next morning Ha Na woke up she turn her head a little to see Seo Joon sleeping soundly she remember about what happen last night she said "What to do?" She quickly pulls the blanket over her while doing so she fell out of bed. Seo Joon wake up and asks "Ah what that noise?" he look to see Ha Na who is on the floor he sit up on the bed and said "What are you doing?" She said "You're up" he asks again "What are you doing?" She said "I was trying to get dress" he said "Oh" she said "Close your eye" he said "What? Why?" she said "Because just hurry and close your eye" he said "Fine" he close his eye she said "No peeking okay" He said "Just hurry" she was about to grab her shirt when he said "I saw everything last night" her eye open wide he lean closer to her and said "So you don't need to hide" She said "How could you- he cut in and said "How could I what? Aren't we married?" She quickly pull the blanket over her head to hide her face from him he said "Didn't I say not to hide?" but she didn't answer he pick her up and toss her on the bed. He said "Are you going to hide?" she shakes her head under the blanket he try to pull out the blanket from her she said "Seo Joon don't do that" he didn't listen to her he keep pulling the blanket until he finally get a hold of it he came on top of her, she try to push him off but he was too strong from her he look at her and lean in closer to her face and kissed her.

* * *

Later that day after they came home from touring Jeju Island Ha Na and Seo Joon had a fight (Flashback to earlier) Seo Joon and Ha Na went to a café, a guy passed by and drop his coffee on Ha Na by accident the guy apologize and Ha Na said "It alright" the guy take paper towel and gave it to her and he was wiping the coffee that fall on her hair he offer to exchange number but Ha Na said the was no need for that at the same time Seo Joon was looking at the scene and saw only half of it and misunderstand. He came to in a drag Ha Na out. (End of flashback)

At home Seo Joon said "What were you doing with that guy? Who is he?" Ha Na said "I don't know his name but—he cut in and said "You don't know his name and you were fooling around with him" Ha Na said "What? Fooling around?" Seo Joon said "You're always like that you—but Ha Na cut in and said "Always like what?" Seo Joon said "Are you that easy?Did you forget that your married" Ha Na got offended by what he just said she said "How can i forget that?and yea I am that why I fell so easily for you" he said "What?" Ha Na said "Why are you always saying that to me? Did you even saw what happen earlier? He spilled coffee on me and he was just helping me clean it" he said "What? Spilled coffee?" Ha Na turn to leave but then turned around to face him and said "What? Easy?" And left. Seo Joon is standing there feeling terrible to what just happen he said "Why didn't she say so earlier?" he hit his head with his hand calling himself a fool he was about to go and apologize but he needed to think of what to say. Ha Na and Seo Joon are in different room Ha Na said to herself "Why is he always saying I am easy? He the one who easy" she had tear in her eye while calling him a fool.

Seo Joon is thinking of going to say sorry but he doesn't have the courage to say it after 30 minutes of distance between them Seo Joon couldn't stand to be alone and letting his wife be mad at him any longer he get up and was looking for her. Ha Na who was in the shower washing her hair since the coffee fell on it she couldn't stop thinking about Seo Joon she said "He always like this" when she was done she went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed with her wet hair .

Seo Joon came in the room and saw her he look at her laying down he came and sit next to her he saw that her hair is wet he took a towel out of the dresser and wipe her hair she suddenly get up and saw him he said "What will you do if you catch a cold?" She stop him for wiping it and said "Why do you care whether I catch a cold or not?" he said "What?" She look at him with her eye staring at him he said "Of course I care" she didn't say anything he said "I am sorry I should have ask you before I got mad" she said "You're always doing it" he said "I know I am sorry" he hugged her. She said "You're right I am too easy" he pull out of the hug and said "Ha Na I was wrong, I am the one that easy" she said "What?" he said "I am the one who fell for you the first time we met so that made me the one who easy not you" She look at him and said "That true" he said "What? Ya aren't you supposed to say that I fell for you too since the first time we met?" she smiled and hugged him again.

**(I hope you guys enjoy it) please comment if you like it**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**(Please leave comment, i might stop writing since no one is tintresting in reading Love Rain fanfiction)**

* * *

Later that night it was still raining Ha Na was looking around the house since it was big she found another picture of Seo Joon she said "How come something so cute turn out to be so cold?" she didn't know that Seo Joon was right behind her hearing what she just said he didn't want to say anything he just keep quiet, she hit the picture that he was on and said "Seo Joon you—she turn to see him standing right behind her he "Seo Joon-you what?" She said "How long have you been here?" he said "You think I am cold?" She said "Aniyo" and turns her face away from him he said "I am cold?" she turn back to face him and said "I didn't say anything" he look at her smiling he said "You're laughing?" she said "It funny" he said "What? Funny?" She quickly pointed to the picture and said "You were cute" he said "Are you saying that to get out of what you just said?" she smiled.

A few days later Seo Joon and Ha Na were on the plane going back to Seoul.

When they reached home Ha Na rush to see her flower, Seo Joon said "Did she miss her flower that much?" while Ha Na were talking to her flower he was upstairs backing his stuff.

Later that day Ha Na and Seo Joon was sitting in their garden Ha Na said "It good to be back" Seo Joon put his head on her shoulder they were sitting in there garden talking.

* * *

The next morning they were both off to work, Lee suh ho and Ha Na was at the café, Sun ho said "Ha Na how was the honeymoon?" Ha Na said "It was really fun" he said "Really what did you do? Did you go anywhere?" She said "We went to the teddy bear museum and we went to see the tower and we even went to the book store" Sun ho said "Book store? I bet it was Seo Joon idea" she said "Yea" while they were talking Ha Na ask "Sun ho how was your date?" he look at her and said "Date? Oh that it went well" Ha Na said "You must really like her" Sun ho look at her and smile he didn't know what to say.

Seo Joon was having a bad day at work, the model that he hire and her manager show up 2 hours late on top of that she wasn't even listening to him she was busy flirting with him. Jo Soo, Seo Joon assistant was running errand back and forth because the model wasn't please with anything.

After they were finish they were both taking a break Jo Soo said "Ah I have a headache" Seo Joon said "I told you to hire someone better" Jo Soo said "She was the only one the agency offer" Seo Joon said "Let continued tomorrow" he said "Okay" as they were walking Jo Soo said "That model was flirting with you" Seo Joon said "Really" Jo Soo said "Yea you didn't know?" Seo Joon said "Aniyo" Jo Soo said "Wow now that your married you totally change" Seo Joon said "Really" Jo Soo said "Of course Ha Na really changed you" he look at Jo Soo and walk away Jo Soo yell " You changed for the better" and smile. When Seo Joon came home he found Ha Na in the garden he put his arm around her she said "Oh Seo Joon you scared me" he said "Today was a really hard day" she said "Did something happen?" he said "Model problem" she said "Are you alright?" he said "Now I am" she smile.

* * *

Later that night Ha Na ask Seo Joon what he wanted to have for dinner Seo Joon said "I don't know, what we should eat?" Ha Na was in the kitchen trying to come up with something Seo Joon came into the kitchen and ask if she need help Ha Na said "It okay I can do it alone" Seo Joon didn't listen he came and grab the knife she look at him and said "You're helping?" he said "I don't want you to complain that I didn't help later?" she smile.

After dinner was done Seo Joon went to take a shower when he come out he didn't she Ha Na in the house he went to the garden to find his wife on the bench he said "What are you doing here?" she said "I came to look at the star" he said 'Let go in, it late" she said "Okay".

During the night Seo Joon couldn't sleep he wake up to find his wife sleeping soundly he look at her he said "How can you sleep?" he get out of bed and went to get something to drink, Ha Na woke up and didn't see Seo Joon she get out of bed to find him sitting in the garden she went in the garden and said "Seo Joon what are you doing up?" He said "Why are you up?" she said "I didn't see you in bed" he looks at her and said "Go back to sleep, I will be there" she said "I couldn't sleep" he said "Me too" and smile but kept cool he said "Let go back up" she said "Didn't you say you can't sleep?" he lift her up she quickly put her hand around his neck and said "Ya" he smile and carry her to their room and kissed her she kissed him back then he take her clothes off and came on top of her.

A month later…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**(I hope you guy who like reading enjoy and thank you for making me keep writing this story)**

* * *

One month later, Ha Na was meeting Tae Sung at his hotel, Tae Sung said "I was going to see you" She said "How was Japan?" he said "I went there for work I didn't get to see ours friend a lot they are pretty busy not that there marry" she said "How are they?" he said "There are happy" Ha Na said "That nice" he said "How Seo Joon?" She said 'He good he been pretty busy" he said "Ah I saw his photo in japan it all over Tokyo" Ha Na said "Really" Tae sung said "Yea he pretty famous" Ha Na smile.

Seo Joon omma called Ha Na saying that she need company shopping, omma and Ha Na relationship are getting better every day's she starting to like Ha Na more and more she even tricked her to come over to her house a few days ago because she was lonely and Ha Na was always there with some crazy idea of what to do.

As they were shopping Ha Na stomach was hurting her, Seo Joon omma said "Ha Na are you alright?" Ha Na said "My stomach hurt" His omma told her to rest and gave her something to drink she said "What wrong?" Ha Na hold her stomach Seo Joon omma said "Let go to the doctor?" Ha Na said "I am fine" since she didn't want to go to the doctor Seo Joon omma take Ha Na to her home. She brings something hot for her to drink and ask "Are you feeling better?" Ha Na said "Yea thank you" his omma said "Could it be that you're pregnant?" Ha Na said "What? Aniyo" his omma said "Are you sure?" his omma was hoping she was she really wanted a grandchild Ha Na said "Yea I am sure" his omma said "Okay drink it"

When Ha Na return home she was wondering what Seo Joon omma said she said "Could it?" she went to the bathroom to find that she has her period she take a breath and said "Thank goodness" but she was a little disappoint.

Seo Joon omma was home thinking if it could be that she pregnant he called Seo Joon told him to hurry and go home that Ha Na is feeling unwell. Seo Joon called Ha Na but she didn't answer he was wondering if she really sick he told Jo Soo that they should call it a day and left.

Ha Na was home laying down, feeling a lot of pain, Seo Joon came home and rush upstairs to find his wife lying down he came next to her and said "Ha Na are you okay?" She said "You're back" Seo Joon said "Why didn't you call me and tell me you were feeling unwell?" She said "I am fine I didn't want to bother you at work" he said "You should have called me" She said "How did you know?" he said "My omma called me and told me" she said "Really" he said "Are you in pain?" she said "My stomach hurt" he said "Let go to the doctor" She said "Aniyo it nothing serious". He said "You're in pain we have to go come on" She said "Seo Joon I am fine" he said "Should I call the hospital" she said "Aniyo it happen every month" he said "What really it happen a lot?" She said "Every month" he said "We have to go now" he grabs her hand but she said "Seo Joon" he said "Why don't you want to go?" she said "You won't understand" he said "What? Tell me" she said embarrassedly "It a girl thing" he said "What? Girl thing? What could that- he stopped talking and finally know why he said "That" She look at him feeling embarrass he said "Why didn't you tell me?" she said "How can I?" he pulled her toward him and hug her and said "It okay to tell me these thing"

Later that day Seo Joon got a call from Jo Soo telling him that their boss want to meet them now, Seo Joon said he cannot go today but Jo Soo said that their boss need to see them now.

Ha Na heard the conversation and said "Seo Joon go" he said "It okay I don't have to" she said "It important go I will be fine" he said "I will be back soon" she shake her head he run out of the door then he realize that he forgot something he run back into the house Ha Na said "Why are you back?" he quickly kiss his wife on the cheek and said "I forgot that" she smile and he quickly ran out of the door.

A week later…

* * *

Seo Joon is waiting for Ha Na to come home, he finish work early so that he could spend time with her, Ha Na is in school finishing some works Seo Joon text her "Ha Na hurry home" when she read the message she smile she said "Is he home already?" She went home to find him waiting at the garden gate she said "Seo Joon what are you doing? Were you waiting for me?" he said "Aniyo I was—she look at him and he smile she couldn't help but smile back.

Inside Ha Na complain that she really tired she said "I have so many things to do with school and working" Seo Joon said "Really is it hard? Then quit your job" Ha Na said "What? How can you say that?" Seo Joon said "You're busy with school so why don't you focus on that first?" Ha Na said "I like doing both and beside I finish school early most days what am in supposed to do in my free time?" Seo Joon said "You can visit me at work?" She smile and said "I see you enough at home" he said "What? Are you tired of seeing me? We haven't been married for 2 month yet and-but before he could finish what he was going to Ha Na said "Seo Joon-ssi" he look at her and said "What are you tired of hearing me talk now?" she said "You're just like a kid" he said "What? Kid?" She smile and hugged him so that he would stop begin mad.

That night

(Please Comment)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**_(For those of you who read my story thank you , although this story isn't doing well with the viewer since it doesn't get view as much i am thinking of putting this story to an end)_**

* * *

_**That night**_

Ha Na was lying down on the sofa, Seo Joon said "Go to bed I will be there" he went to get some water when he came back he saw her still on the sofa he said "Let go to bed" she says with her eye closed "I will be there in a minutes" he went up closer to her and lift her up and says "You're really stubborn" and smile but she didn't response she fell asleep in his arm.

He put her in bed and covers her, he then came he and pull his wife closer to him and hugged her.

* * *

1 year later _**(Summer)**_

Seo Joon and Ha Na life are going good, Ha Na finish school and she has a full-time job as a gardener, Seo Joon is staring his own business, his photograph became really famous and he earning more money than he needed, along with him Jo Soo who is not his assistant anymore he is now Seo Joon business partner.

Sun Ho and So Ah are dating their relationship are going well, Tae sung is finally starting to date.

Seo Joon and Ha Na was with Seo Joon omma spending time with her his relationship with his omma is better his omma said "Seo Joon, Ha Na when am I going have a grand child?" he said "What?" his omma said "I really want a grandchild" he look at his omma while Ha Na say "Huh" his omma said "What are you guy's waiting for?" Seo Joon said "Omma Ha Na and I haven't talk about that yet" she said "What? What kind of husband and wife are you guys?" his omma said "I don't want to have a grandchild when I am old and I can't even play with them so hurry" they both looks at his omma

Later at the dinner table Ha Na and Seo Joon were eating, Seo Joon cannot stop thinking about what his omma said earlier he look at Ha Na who eating like she don't remember what his omma said he put his chop stick down Ha Na look at him and he said "Why haven't we talk about it?" she said "What?" he said "I mean talk about-kids" she said "You said you don't like talking about it remember" he look at her and said "That before what about now?" she said "Huh" he said "Do you want kid?" she quickly say "Yes" he look at her he said "Really how many?" she said "Two" he said "Two why? She said "Begin an only child is no fun I always had to play by myself" he said "Yea" she said "What about you do you want?" he pick his chop stick back up and said "I don't know I haven't thought about it and honestly I don't like kids" she look at him and said "You don't like kid why? Don't you want to have any?"

He said "It not that I dislike them I never thought of anything my own" she said "So you really don't want to have any?" he look at her but didn't reply she said "Can't you think about it?" he looks at his wife who want him to think about having kids, before he met Ha Na he didn't believe in loving someone, he didn't think he would get married and spend his life with one person forever and most of all he didn't want to have any children but now since he met her one by one he starting to change and wants things he never even imagine he would want.

That night Ha Na was at the balcony, Seo Joon came and wrap his arms around her he said "Having a kid doesn't seem so bad" she quickly turn to face him and said "Seo Joon really" he said "Yea" she asks "Why did you change your mind so fast?" he said "Because of a certain someone" he look at her and smile.

The next day Ha Na and Suh Ho were hanging out they were talking about everything's that was on their mind he look at Ha Na thinking of how he use to like her, she look at him and he smile Ha Na said "Are you going on a date today?" he said "How did you know?" She said "So ah told me" he said "Really you guy are close" she smile.

Seo Joon and Ha Na went shopping Ha Na see couple item she said "Seo Joon let get couple things?" He said "Couple things? Don't we have couple things already?" She said "Aniyo we don't" he said "What about the couple ring we have?" she said "That doesn't count" he said "Why?" she said "Because we don't wear them anymore" he look at his finger and saw the wedding ring he said "Oh but we don't need couple thing" she said "But they cute" she said "Let get couple clothes?" he said "Fine but you're wearing it yourself" she said "Why?" He said "You force me to wear couple ring last time I don't want to anymore" she look at him and said "Fine but who force you to wear it " and walk away to look at another thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: **

**_(Sorry guys but i think i am going to stop writing this...People doesn't like this...sorry and thank to those you like it)_**

* * *

**_Ha Na and Seo Joon was at the mall._**

At the mall Ha Na was walking in front of Seo Joon, he said "Is she mad?" In the car Ha Na was staring at the window Seo Joon said "What do you want to eat?" She said "You probably won't want to eat what I want" he said "What? Ya are you mad cause I didn't want to get couple clothes?" she didn't answer.

While they were eating Seo Joon looks at her he said "Let watch a movie later?" she said "Okay" he look at her plate and see they were hardly anything in it he added food to her plate and said "Eat" she look at him he look at her and wonder if she mad at him for not wanting couple clothes.

Later they went to the movie while watching the movie he look at his wife who mad at him because he didn't want to get couple clothes he get up and said "I have to use the bathroom" she said "Okay" he of going to the bathroom he went in a store since the movie theater is inside a mall, he look at couple clothing after looking he finally found one that she would like after he get out of the store he said "That woman is really making me do thing I hate" he went back into the theater.

After the movie was over they went home Ha Na was in their room Seo Joon came in and says "Are you going to sleep?" she said "Aniyo I have work to do" he said "Work?" she said "I have to finish making sign for garden" he said "Do you need help?" she said "Aniyo go sleep first" he look at her but didn't listen he went and took the wood and paint, she said "It okay I can do it" he said "If I help you will finish faster" she said "You have work tomorrow" he said "Aniyo tomorrow is Saturday" she said "Oh that right" while helping her he look at her with the mad expression on her face he took the paint and put it on her face she said "What are you doing?" he said "Are you still mad?" She said "I am not" he said "Really?" he put more paint on her face she said "Seo Joon" he smile she look at him and took the paint and rub it on his face he said "Ya" she said "You started it" seeing her smile that all he was trying to do.

After finish painting Ha Na went to shower first then Seo Joon, in the room Seo Joon took out the couple of clothes he brought he look at it and smile Ha Na came in the room he quickly hide it she didn't see it she came and sat on the bed he said "Ha Na-ah" she said "Why?" he take out the gift bag and handed it to her she said "What is it?" he said "Look" she open it and saw the clothing she said "It couple clothes" he said "Yea do you like it?" she said "How did you get this?" he said "At the mall" she said "Didn't you say you hate them?" he said " You like them" she look at him and smile she get up and went to the dresser and pull out a gift bag and handed it to him he said "What is it?" she said "Open it" he open it and saw a camera he was talking about when they were at the mall he said "When did you get this?" she said "At the mall" he said "I thought you were mad at me?" she say "Why would I be?" he said "Because" he look at the camera and said "Why did you buy it? This is really expensive" she said "You act like I don't have money" he said "That not it" she look at it and said "Do you like it?" he said "I love it" she smile.

Ha Na and Seo Joon put on their couple clothing Ha Na said "It so pretty" Seo Joon look at her and said "This is so" she said "You look great" he pull his camera out that she brought he said "Let take a photo" she came next to him and they look picture together.

_**2 week later**_

* * *

Seo Joon was packing his bag Ha Na came in and said "How long are you going to go for?" Seo Joon said "A week" she said "That so long" he said "Are you going to miss me?" she look at him and say "Yea" he came closer to her and said "Do you want to go with me?" she said "I have work" he said "It only a week it seem long but it isn't" she said "Hmmm" he hugged her.

The next day Seo Joon alarm went off Seo Joon get up to see that it the next morning he look at his wife who still sleeping he get up after he finish doing everything he came back into the room he wake her up "Ha Na-ah" She open her eye to see him she said "Why are you up?" he said "It time for me to leave" she quickly get up and said "Now? Why didn't you wake me up?" he said "You were sleeping" she said "I wanted to help you" he said "I got everything's" she look at him and said "You're leaving now?" he said "Yea" Jo Soo called Seo Joon telling him he here he said to Ha Na "Jo Soo is here" she said "Okay" he pick up his bag and she look at him he look at her and said "Don't be sad" and hugged her she hugged him back.

Ha Na mother in-law called her telling her to come over. Ha Na went to her mother in-law home, Ha Na said "Why did you called?" her mother in-law said "Why haven't you come visit?" Ha Na said "I was busy working" her mother in-law said "Don't work so hard" Ha Na smiled omma said "Did Seo Joon leave?" Ha Na said "Yea" omma said "Did you and Seo Joon talk about it?" Ha Na said "About what?" Omma said "Having a child" Ha Na said "Yea but it too soon" her omma said "Too soon? you guys been married over a year" Ha Na said "Seo Joon just started opening his own business and having a child would- omma cut in and said " Don't waited too long" Ha Na look at her.

**(Feel free to comment)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**_ (Thank for those who leave comment I am really grateful,I will continue write for those you enjoy reading I hope you enjoy this chapter)_**

* * *

It been 4 days since Seo Joon left, Seo Joon is in his hotel room he been thinking about his wife missing her he thought that a week wouldn't be long but it feel like forever Jo Soo look at him and said "Do you miss Ha Na-ssi that much?" Seo Joon put his camera down and said "What?" Jo Soo said "You been asking about what day and time it is for the past couple of days" Seo Joon look at him and said "Who looking?" he put his phone Na who at home eating by herself she look at Seo Joon seat, she missed him she went to bed and lay down but couldn't sleep.

The next day Ha Na was meeting Suh ho, he told her about his date with So Ah, he ask her when Seo Joon is coming back she say "Seo Joon said it will take a few more day for them to finish" Sun Ho said "You miss him don't you?" Ha Na said "It lonely to be home alone" Sun Ho said "Really? he will back soon" she smile.

After talking to Sun Ho, Ha Na left, she headed home to work on building the box for the flower. Earlier Seo Joon is on the plane going back to Seoul, Jo Soo said "Seo Joon you are really talented" he said "Now you know that?" Jo Soo said "You finish a day early so you can go back to your wife" he said "It not that" Jo Soo said "What do you mean? But why did you tell Ha Na that you will be there longer?" Seo Joon looks at him and said "I wanted to see what she would say?" Jo Soo said "What did she says?" Seo Joon said "She said it was fine" Jo Soo said "Ha Na said that?" Seo Joon said "Well she was a little upset" Jo Soo said "That what I thought" Seo Joon gave him the camera to look at the picture. Ha Na who is working on the box was cover in paint and dirt she said "Wow it came out perfect" she smile she had one more box to paint.

* * *

Later that day Seo Joon and Jo Soo headed home after 7 hours of begin on the plane. Ha Na who just finish taking a shower headed outside she sit in the garden and look at the sky she said "There so many stars" Seo Joon walk in the garden see his wife sitting there he look at her and said "Ha Na-ah" she look to see it was Seo Joon she quickly get up from her chair and said "Seo Joon" he look at her and said "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" she stand there and didn't move he came closer to her she said "Why are you back? Didn't you say you needed a few more days?" he smile and said "I finish early" she look at him he said "Aren't you going to give me a hug now?" she came closer to him and wrap her arms around him he said "I missed you" she said "I missed you too" he smile.

After Seo Joon took a shower he came to the kitchen he look around to see if they anything to eat since he didn't eat the plane food when he didn't see anything he said "You didn't cook?" she said "I was busy, if I know you will back today I would have" she said "What do you want to eat?" he look at her and notice that she gotten a lot skinner he said "Ha Na did you starve yourself?" she said "What?" he said "You gotten skinner" she said "Aniyo what are you talking about?" he said "Did you eat yet?" She said "Yea" he said "What?" she said "I had-I he look at her and says "You didn't eat today when was the last time you even ate?" She didn't answer he said "I only been gone a week and you can't even take care of yourself what if I take longer? Did you even think about your health?" he added "What if you fainted? And I wasn't here?" She look at him and said " I did eat I am sorry"he hugged her.

After they finish cooking she said "Seo Joon why did you cook so much?" he said "For you so you better eat a lot" she look at him and smiled Seo Joon said "Ha Na open" she look at him he said "Say ahhhh" she smiled and open and he feed her. In bed he hugged her he could feel how skinny she gotten he said "Ha Na you're too skinny try eating more" she said "I am not that skinny i eat a lot"he said "You are , did you miss me that much that you couldn't even eat? She shook her head she added "Beside I had ton of work to do" he said "A lot?then next time you're coming with me" he said "I couldn't stand to be in Taiwan any longer" she said "Was it boring?" he said "Yea I missed you so much" she said "Me too" he hug her tighter.

Later the next day..

**(To be continued exactly where it left off)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

_**(I hope you enjoy reading this chapter i love Seo joon and Ha Na so much)**_

_** (Rated M)**_

* * *

_** Later the next day**_

Seo Joon was meeting his omma she said "Where is Ha Na?" he said "She working" she look at her son and ask "Really again she been working a lot since you left" Seo Joon look at her and said "Really a lot?" she said "Yea don't make her work so much,since you have a lot of money" after hearing that she been working so much he felt bad she said "Did you get back yesterday?" he said "Yea" she said "I thought you need more days" he said "I finish early" she said "That good I was worry that Ha Na is by herself" after talking to his omma he left.

He went home to find his wife working he came next to her and said "Ha Na take a break?" she said "Did you meet your omma?" he said "Yea" she sat down he bring her some water to drink he look at her she said "I only have to finish one more box" he look at her he said "I will do it" she quickly look at him and said "Aniyo it okay" he said "Rest" after he finish the box she said "Thank you" he said "Don't even think about working today" she said "Okay" and stare at him

That night he and Ha Na was eating he made sure she ate a lot even though she complain that she too full, after they finish eating Ha Na was washing the dishes when Seo Joon see her he came next to her and said "Didn't I say not to work?" she said "I am just washing dishes" he said "Leave it" she say "What with you?" he look at her and said "I hate seeing you work so much just don't do anything today" she put the plate down and said "Fine" Seo Joon was sitting on the sofa reading Ha Na came upstairs and saw him she ask "Are you reading?" he put his book down and look at her he pull her on his lap,he said "I missed you a lot" she smile and said "Me too but did you finish early?I thought you were going to stay longer" he look at her and said "I finish extra early to come home" she smile and said "Wow you are very talented" he smile and ask "Now you know that?" she smile he hug her he put a smile on her face she said "Ya" he smile.

Seo find Ha Na in the garden he look at her from the balcony he smile he went downstairs and wrap his arms around her she look at see him she said "Seo joon" he smile and said "It pretty right?" meaning the summer moon and flower she said "A lot" he smile and said "Ha Na it feel nice to be able to hug you" she smile and said "What?Do you like it?" he smile and said "Hmm a lot it so warm" she smile.

She look at him and ask "Let go on a date tomorrow?" he smile and said "Date?We are married do we need that?" she smile and said "It fun" he smile and said "Alright" she smile he wrap his arms tighter. Later that night Ha Na ran into the room with her wet skin only wearing her towel Seo Joon was laying on the bed reading when he saw her he put his book down he ask "What are you doing?" she said "I forgot my clothes" he smile and said "It become a habit" she smile and said "I don't do it on purpose" he smile he get up she look at him she smile and said "Seo Joon" he move closer to her she look at him he said "Are you going to get dress?" she said "Uh yes" he smile and ask "Do you want to?" she look at him confuse she shake her head saying yes he said "You don't, right?" he lean in and kissed her.

She pull out she said "I mean it" he smile and said "You don't" she look at him she said "I do and I am wet" he smile he look at her he said "You smell good" she smile she said "I really mean it keep reading" he look at her he said "Well I can't anymore i don't care you're not getting dress" she smile hearing that he smile looking at her he lean and kissed her. She pull out again she look at him she said "Seo Joon I mean it" he smile looking at her he said "I told you I don't care you're not getting dress" she smile and hit him on the shoulder he smile she said "Ya" he smile and said "Since you hit me I am not going to listen" she said "What?You call that hitting?Really?Your using that as an excuse right?" he smile knowing he is he shake his head she smile he lean in and kissed her.

* * *

_**The next morning**_

Ha Na woke up at 5:00 am because of the thunder and lightning she looks at Seo Joon who sleeping she got out of bed and put his shirt on since it was a little long and headed downstairs. She looks out the window to see it raining really hard she says "It raining" Seo Joon who also woke up because of the loud thunder didn't see his wife he said "Where is she?" he look at the clock to see it only 5:00 he got out of bed and head downstairs in his boxer only. He saw her sitting down he came next to her and said "Why are you up so early?" she said "Thunder you?" he said "Thunder" he look at him he said "It early let go back to bed" she said "Hmmm" she get up he saw her in his shirt and smile he said "My shirt fit" she smile he said "Let's go"

** (To be continued)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**(Sorry I took so long to update Reread chapter 10 if you don't remember what happen...Now enjoy)**

* * *

**Continue.**

Ha Na look out the window again, Seo Joon suddenly lift her up and carry her she said "Put me down" he said "Why?" she said "I am only wearing your shirt" she hold down the shirt. She held her shirt down he said "Really" she said "Hmmm" he smile and still carry her he put her down on the bed, he unhook a button from her shirt she look at him and smile he didn't have any patient to unhook all the button so he taken the shirt off without unbuttoning it and came on top of her.

It was still raining Ha Na complain that their plan completely ruin he told her that they can do it other time but she still complain saying that they always busy he pinched her cheek and say that they will surely take a day off and go have fun. Ha Na was telling Seo Joon funny riddle she told him about the frozen duck he said "I remember that one" she said "Really" he said "Your hand phone have a lot" she said "You cheated that time" he smile and said "What?i didn't" he lied.

She said "It was unbelievable that you answer all the riddle correct" he said "It was really funny" She said "What was?" he said "You" she look at him he said "The diamond snow how did you find it?" she look at him and said "I looked for it all winter" he ask "Why?" she smile.

She reply "Because if you see it with someone you like it make you love each other forever" he shake his head and said "I guess it true since we watch it together" she said "Yea" he looked at her and realizing something "Wait did you planned to watch it with that guy?" she look at him and said "That guy I told you to stop calling him that" he said "Do you want to start again?". She look at him he said "You search for it to watch it with him right?" she didn't answer he said "Why aren't you saying anything?" she said "Yea I planned to watch it with him but ended up watching it with you" he look at her feeling jealous" he said "What? Did you like him that much that you wanted to life with him forever?" he was feeling jealous and mad.

She couldn't believe he asking that she said "Seo Joon that was before" he said "Aren't you suppose to deny that it not true how can- she cut him off by saying "I marry you didn't I?" he look at her and said "Ha Na" she look at him with a serious face he put his hand on her face. He smile but she didn't smiled back instead she just stare at him she said "You really are strange" he said "Handsome not strange?" she smiled "Who handsome?" He said "What?" she smile he couldn't help but smiled back.

Later that day Seo Joon and Ha Na was watching a movie Seo Joon lay down on Ha Na lap he said "Ha Na let watch the diamond snow again" she said " Really" he said "Yea" she was happy she said "But why?" He said "If we keep watching it we will be with each other forever "she look at him hearing a person who never believe in silly things like that say that she was really happy she shake her head.

**3 month later...**

It winter Ha Na and Seo Joon are in japan watching the diamond snow together at exactly the same spot they watched it the first time Seo joon smile thinking about how he was taking picture of her without her even knowing. Ha Na said "It so pretty" he put his hand in his pocket feeling cold he said "Hmmm it so cold" she look at him and said "Do you want to borrow my jacket?I told you to dress warmer" he shook his head she was wearing the same kind of clothing she wear when they first met,she handed him the pink jacket he smiled and remember how upset she got when he throw it away Seo joon said to her "Let be together forever" she smile and shake her head.

Seo joon omma is always asking them when they are having kids she think that it been actually almost 2 year since they're married and Ha Na isn't even pregnant she even gave Ha Na hormones drink without her knowing. 1 month later Seo joon business with Jo soo is going really good, model after model are booking to take their picture there, Seo joon didn't know that it would be such a big success his picture is everywhere. A week later Ha Na woke up feeling unwell she rush to the bathroom throwing up Seo joon tap her back asking if she sick she said "Aniyo it probably winter sickness" he told her to stay in bed and sleep he cover her and she fall asleep.

When she woke up Seo joon make lunch since she sleeping he said "Eat" she look at the food and felt like throwing up she said "I am not hungry" he look at her and put his hand on her forehead and said "You have a fever" she say "Go to work before your late" he said " I own that place I don't care if I am late" she look at him he said "Stay in bed" she shake her head.

3 day later Ha Na was working Suh Ho came by and ask her if she was alright to work he told her that Seo joon told him that she was feeling unwell Ha Na assure him that she fine and nothing wrong. Later that day Ha Na and Seo joon was having dinner he look at his wife and worried that she sick. He says "You haven't been feeling well for the past couple of the days go to the hospital tomorrow?" she look at him and said "I am fine" he put his spoon down he ask "Fine you haven't been eating anything for the past couple of days" she said "I am fine" he look at her.

The next day Seo joon couldn't work he been thinking about Ha Na who hasn't been feeling well lately that she couldn't eat seeing a person who love to eating not eating he was really worried he called her to ask if she feeling better but she say she fine and told him not to worry. Ha Na who was with Seo Joon omma ,Omma ask Ha Na "I heard you're not feeling well" she said "I am alright" omma look at her and said "You look skinner have you stop eating?" she said "Aniyo I haven't feel like eating lately" omma looked worried and said " You can't eat" she look at Ha Na and think that a sign of when your pregnant but she didn't say anything cause she thought she might be wrong.

Ha Na has felt sick for the pass 3 week, Seo Joon who is busy working didn't even realize that his wife isn't feeling well still he been leaving early and coming home late since he working on the winter photograph he been catch up in work.

Ha Na is also been working alot on the garden, Seo joon omma who noticing Ha Na been acting different lately she hardly eat and work a lot she went and visit Ha Na.

Ha Na said "Ommie what are you doing here?" omma said "I came to see you" she look at Ha Na. They sat down Ha Na hold her stomach omma said "Are you alright?" Ha Na said "My stomach hurt" omma said " Does it hurt alot? Ha Na shake her head said "All the time" omma said "Let go to the hospital?" she said "I have to finish working" she get up,omma said "You could be pregn-she didn't get to finish what she saying when Ha Na suddenly fainted.

**(To be continued)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 11.**

Omma rush Ha Na to the hospital worry that Ha Na been pregnant for a while and Seo joon didn't even do anything.

After hearing that Ha Na is in the hospital Seo joon rushed to the hospital when he got there he went and saw Ha Na who laying down sleeping he said "Omma what happen?" she say "Ha Na fainted" Suddenly the doctor call his omma and him to his office.

In the office his omma said "Doctor is she pregnant?" Seo joon who turn to face his omma the doctor said " She almost 4 week" Seo joon said "What?Pregnant?" while his omma is smiling the doctor said "Yea she body is weak she need to eat for woman like her I understand why she didn't know her body didn't show any sign " his omma say "Thank you" they get up to leave Seo joon omma said "Are you alright?" he said "Yea" his omma says "How could you not know that you wife is pregnant?" he said "I didn't know" his Omma said "I knew it but wasn't sure" he said "Pregnant I didn't know anything" Omma look at him and said "It not your fault I am really happy" he look at his Omma she said "Make sure she eat I have to make some calls" Seo joon sat down and look at his wife he said to her "How could I not known?How could you not know either?"he hold her hand thinking that he going to be a father and he had no idea.

When Ha Na woke up she was in the hospital she saw Seo joon he said "Are you feeling better? She said "Where am I?" he look at her and said "You're in the hospital do you remember what happen? She said "Hmm" He said "You fainted" she look at him and say "Sorry" he says "What are you sorry about?" She look at him and say "Because of me you came when you had work?" He said "Ha Na your more important than my work don't you know that?" She bit her lip he look at his clueless wife who have no idea that she pregnant.

He look at her not knowing, he said "Ha Na" she look at him he notice that she holding her stomach he said "What wrong?" she look at him she said "Nothing" he didn't believe her since he knows looking at her hiding the fact that it hurt because she doesn't want to bother him.

Ha Na still had her hand on her stomach he said "Do you know why your stomach is hurting?" she said "Aniyo" he smile and said "It because your pregnant" she look at him for a while and said "What?Pregnant?Aniyo I am not" he said "Yea you are that why you fainted your 4 week" She ask "Is it true?" he said "Yea" she look at him and said "Pregnant. Aniyo I would have known,Aniyo" he look at her knowing she must be shock he said "I didn't know either you shows sign but I didn't even know" she said "Seo joon sorry" tear roll down her face he wipe it and ask "What are you sorry for this time?" she reply "Why did it have to happen now?" He said "Why you didn't want it to? Aren't you happy?" She said "I am really happy but you,you just started your business and-he cut her off he said "Ha Na didn't I told you,your more important I am happy too" she said "Really?" he hugged her and said "I am going to be a father" she smiled and said "I am going to be a mother" he pull out of the hug and said "Let's go home" he grab her hand.

_**At home.**_

Seo Joon cooked a lot of food for Ha Na to eat she look at the table and look at him he said "What are you waiting for eat? The doctor said you need to eat a lot" she look at the food she say "I am not hungry" he said "Ha Na you have to eat it not good for you since your pregnant" she said "I am pregnant and didn't even know" he look at her and said "Me too didn't know" he put food in her plate she picked up the chopsticks.

**_Later that day. _**

Ha Na saw Seo joon sitting quietly he thinking about having a kid and begin parent. Ha Na came behind him and wrap her arms around his neck he turn to see her he smile she ask "Why are you quiet?" he put her on his lap she look at him he said "Just thinking" she said "Me?" he look at her and said "Hmm" she look at him she said "You don't want to have kid right?I know you don't like them I am sorry" he look at her and said "Ha Na that not are you sorry?I am happy but I didn't even know you weren't feeling well" she look at him and said "Don't be sad I didn't know either" he look at his wife and said "I am happy" she smile and said "Me too" he hug her he said "Were having a baby" she said "Hmm we are" he hug her tighter.

_**At night.**_

Ha Na was laying down in the other room the one that she rent, she was thinking about begin a Omma she smile and was happy but was also scared. Seo joon saw her laying down he went in the room and wrap his arms around her she turn to look at him he said "What are you doing?" she smile and said "Laying down" he smile.

She laid down in his arms he smile and look at her he move her hair from her face he said "Ha Na-ah" she said "Hmm" he smile and said "I love you" she smile and poke his face he look at her with his cute face she said "Me too" he saw tear in her eyes he ask "Were you crying?" she quickly denied it she said "Aniyo" he didn't believe her for a second he said "You were?" she look at him she said "Seo Joon are you ready to have a baby? Me I am not ready" hearing that he said "Ha Na why didn't you tell me?I thought you were happy" she look at him she said "I am I not ready at all" he look at her crying he said "Having a baby I never wanted one but it doesn't seem so bad I am happy that your pregnant" she look at him she stop crying and said "Really?But I am awful for saying that right? Our baby isn't even born yet and I say that I am really awful" he wipe her tear he said "Your not awful your just scared it's okay I am too. So don't cry" she just cried he lean in and kissed her.

He pull out and look at her he wipe her tear that was rolling on her cheek he said "Don't cry it okay" she didn't listen he hug her knowing she too scared he hug her more as she was crying he look at her and knows how she felt since he didn't plan to have any kid but now for him he wasn't sad he was happy for some reason and he know Ha Na is too but he know she just scared he just hug her.

**_The next day._**

Seo joon told Jo Soo about the news Jo soo said "Really? That good but I didn't know you had it in you" he said "What?" Jo soo smiled he added " I knew something was up with Ha Na. How is she?" Seo Joon look at Jo soo.

Ha Na told Suh Ho the news he said "Really?Congratulation " she smile and said " Thank you but I didn't even know at all" Suh Ho smile happy for her he said "Don't worry it normal most woman find out when there 1 month or when they are having the baby" she said "Really?" he said " Yea so don't worry too much but we should have a party" she smiled.

Ha Na omma called her telling her she really happy that she will be a grandmother soon they talked and talked.

Seo joon omma call Ha Na over she cooked a lot of healthy food saying that she want a healthy grandchild Ha Na ask her if it scary to be a mother omma told her at first but not when your holding the baby she told Ha Na to eat a lot Ha Na was eating happily Omma said "You must eat a lot" Ha Na smile and said "Don't worry I eat a lot" Omma smile.

On the way home Seo joon call Ha Na asking if she want anything s to eat Ha Na said that she wanted chocolate he told her be will buy it.

When he return home he gave her the chocolate he said "You better eat it since you made me buy it" she said "Thank you"he look at her eating the chocolate he happy that she eating something she offer him but he said "Eat it" she smile looking at her.

**_January._**

Ha Na was getting ready for work she was half-dressed when Seo Joon walked into the room.

She look at him and said "Can't you knock?" she quickly cover her top with her vest he said "Why would I knock?I saw everything already so there no need to hide?" He was putting lotion on his skin she was just looking at him he turn to see her staring at him he said "What?" She said "Get out" he look at her he said "Why? Is it because what I said?" she said "Get out" he said "Why?I am not leaving" he didn't listen she pick her clothes and left the room.

He look at her leaving he ask "What did I do?Why is she mad?" he went and knock on the bathroom door telling her to come out she told him to go he ask "Aren't you going to see me go?" she said "Aniyo go" he said "Fine I am leaving" he pretend like he leaving but she didn't come out so he decide to go.

Seo joon is at work wondering what he did to make her mad Jo soo ask "What wrong?" he said "Nothing" Jo soo said "It not nothing what is it?" he said "This morning I didn't do anything and Ha Na got mad at me" Jo soo stop cutting pictures he look at him and said "Ha Na got mad at you?" he said "Yea"" Jo soo said "It nothing that how pregnant woman are" he said "Really?" Jo soo said "Yea my brother wife was alway grumpy when she was pregnant" he look at Jo soo and said "So your saying I have to put up with this for 9 month" Jo soo said "Hmmm" leaving him worry.

Ha Na is working thinking about Seo joon she said "How could he say that?Even if he saw he shouldn't tell me" Seo joon called Ha Na but she didn't pick up as soon as he finish doing his work he rush home at the same time Ha Na was heading in he said "Are you just getting in?" she said "Yea" he look at her she walked inside.

Ha Na ask him what he wanted to eat he say he doesn't know he look at her he say "Why didn't you answer my calls?" she said "I was busy I couldn't " he look at her and said "What?You really-he stop from talking more realizing what Jo soo said.

He look at her he ask "Ha Na" she put the knife down she look at him she said "For getting mad sorry. I shouldn't have get mad at you" he smile he came and wrap his arms around her,she said "Are you mad?" he smile and said "Aniyo I am not mad" she smile and turn around to face him he look at her she said "Really?That good" he smile and hug her she smile and ask "What do you want for dinner?" he said "I will cook today just sit" she pull out of the hug.

She ask "Huh!Did you say you will cook?What about your special hand?" he smile and said "Well that-I can still cook" she smile and said "I will help" he said "It fine just sit" she look at him.

He prepare food she look at him he said "Eat"she smile and was eating he said "I can't believe you got mad at me" she swallow and said "How can you say that?" he look at her he said "I did so I can't say it?" she stare at him she said "Yes you can't say it" his eyes widen he said "What?I can't?I will say it" she put her chopsticks down she ask "What?You aren't touching me never again" she pick her chopsticks back up.

Hearing that he said "What?Ha Na" she look at him she said "Making people feel embarrass" he smile and said "Who told you to feel embarrass?Don't be" she bit her lip she said "How can I not be?I am" he smile and said "Ha Na it okay so what if I say it don't be embarrassed" she look at him he smile she said "Easy for you to say" he said "Ha Na" she look at him she smile he said "Don't be and eat" she look at him he smiling finding her too cute.

**_The next morning._**

Ha Na was getting dress again when Seo joon walked in she quickly pull the blanket over her and was about to say something but didn't he said "I will come back when your done?" she say "It okay to stay" she felt bad about yesterday he came in and was fixing his hair he notice that she having trouble hooking her shirt he came in front of her and hook it for her she look at him when there eyes met she quickly look away, he still had his eyes on her she look at him again he looked at her lip scare if he kiss her she would yell but he was willing to take that chance, he lean in and touched her lip she look at him and smiled with that smile he lean in and kissed her again.

He remove her shirt and toss her on the bed she look at him and says "Aren't you going to be late for work?" he smile and said "I don't care I own that place" he reached for the button of her pant, he unhook the button and remove her bra and with his foot he take her underwear he kissed her she stop him again he look at her she ask "Don't blame me later" he smile and said "I won't so stop talking" she listen to him he kissed her again.

10 minutes later, Ha Na was wearing her shirt again she said "Hurry and get dress your going to be really late" he look at her he pull her shirt off she ask "Ya what are you doing?" he look at her she said "Give it back Seo joon hurry and get dress" he stare at her he said "Aniyo you're not getting your shirt back" she look at his childish behavior she said "Your like a child" she grab her shirt from him he pull her on the bed she look at him she said "Seo Joon your really going to be late" he smile and said "I don't care" she smile and said "Ya" he touch her lip she ask "After this your going to work right?" he smile and shake his head and said "Will see" she said "Ya" he lean and kissed her.

_**Later.**_

Ha Na and Seo joon was talking about the baby Ha Na ask him "Do you want a girl or a boy?" he said " A boy you?" she said "Girl" he smile saying "Weather it a boy or girl it doesn't matter?" she said "Hmmm but what should we name the baby?" he said "I am not sure" she said "Me too" he look at her and kissed her she kissed him back, he lean on the sofa she take his shirt off,he stop and said "The sofa is too small right?" she shake her head he smile and lift her up and take her to the room he ask "Again?" he smile he said "Hmm" he reached and pulled her pant off and then her shirt when everything was off he kissed her lip.

Girls were following Seo joon around wanting him to take photo with them together but he refuse saying he doesn't take picture of just anyone saying that brought his memories of how he took the picture of Ha Na when she was a stranger he smile at the thought he walk back into the studio to continue working.

Ha Na is 1 month pregnant her stomach is still very flat Seo joon put his hand on her stomach and said "Why isn't it growing?Are you sure your pregnant?" she look at him she said "It growing but it take time" Seo joon look at her he said "I guess I need glasses" she smile and hit him on the shoulder he smile.

Seo joon omma who visiting Ha Na a lot for the past week.

Ha Na and Seo joon went to the doctor ,the doctor look at Ha Na stomach Seo joon ask the doctor why it isn't growing the doctor say that some woman it start showing in their second month he tell them not to worry too much the doctor told Ha Na to keep the baby healthy she need to eat more since she feeding 2 people.

In the car, Ha Na look at her stomach she told Seo joon to drop her off and he should go back to work but he refuse saying that today it his day off she look at him and said "Your lucky you can take day off anytime you want" he said "Yea because I am so talented" she look at him he smiled but didn't say anything Ha Na told Seo joon that she should go to work he tell her to stay home it no point working half day she told him that she need to get work done since she doesn't have so much free time like him he tell her she can go to work tomorrow but she refuse saying he should say home if he want but she need to go he couldn't stand her getting mad for little thing he told her to go and work all she want that he don't care she can do whatever she want, with that say he left.

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**(I hope you enjoy. Leave comment)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Reread chapter 11 I add more to chapter 11 so please reread)**

* * *

**Continue from chapter 12.**

_**(Recap. At the end of chapter 11 Ha Na got mad at Seo Joon when he was telling her no to work drop her off and left angry)**_

After what happen between Seo Joon and Ha Na, Seo joon was with Suh Ho was talking Suh Ho ask "How Ha Na doing?" Seo joon said "Because of that woman I am going crazy" Suh Ho look at him and said "Why? Did something happen?" he said "Ha Na keep getting mad for no reason" Suh ho smile and said "Really?" he said "I don't know what to do?" Suh Ho told him "You should get use to it" he said "I don't know what to do? I mean having a kid" Suh Ho smile and said "Are you scared?" he didn't answer Suh Ho said "Admit it your scared?" he look at him.

Seo joon ask Suh Ho "Is it normal to be scared?" Suh Ho smile and gently said "It normal for you to be scared especially when it the first time" he said "That right it normal" Suh Ho smile looking at him trying to tell himself that it normal Suh Ho said "If you like this what about Ha Na? She more scared than you" he said "Really? she doesn't look scared she more happy beside her grumpiness" Suh Ho said "Really? Because a couple of days ago she told me she scares to death and don't know what to do" he look at Suh ho and said "Really ?Ha Na say that?" Suh Ho said "Yea she was almost crying" he look at Suh Ho.

**_Flashback._**

3 days ago Ha Na was meeting Suh Ho telling him that she doesn't know what to do, she scare to death to be a Ho told her that everyone is scare at first that when time passes she will get over use to it and she will be a great mother, Ha Na look at him and said "Seo Joon I don't know if he happy or sad?He really didn't want to have kid" he smile and said "Ha Na Seo Joon is happy I can see it in his eyes he changed when he met you his thought are different now" she drink the water she ask "Really?" he smile and shake his head.

As Seo joon sit down on his desk he think about Ha Na wondering why she didn't tell him she was scare he wonder if she more scared than him as he sitting thinking at his desk, Ha Na came and wrap her arm around his neck he suddenly turn to see her he said "You're back" with a smile on his face she said "I am sorry for getting mad earlier" he pull her on his lap and said "Are you really sorry?" she shake her head he smile and thought of something he pointed to his cheek she look at his and smile she lean in and kissed him on the cheek he smile he put her arm around his neck again.

Seo joon ask Ha Na "Are you scared?" she said "What for?" he said "About having a baby" she look at him and said "To be honest I am. Really scare" he felt bad about not knowing how his wife feels he said "Don't be you have me" she said "What about you aren't you?" he said "Hmm a little" she said "Really? Are you sure your ready?" he smile and said "I am but still scared" she said "Me too" he hugged her.

_**Later.**_

Ha Na was working in the garden singing and talking to her plant and flower,Seo joon came in and look at her wondering if she crazy taking to her plant he ask "What are you doing?" she look up to see him she said smiling "I told you talking to them help" he smile she look at her phone seeing it ringing.

She answer and quickly hang up and smile Seo joon look at her and said "Your getting crazy" she smile and said "I have to go I will be back" she ran pass him he look at her wondering why she in a rush he grab her hand and stop her she look at him he said "Where are you going in such a rush?" she said "Tae sung called me and ask to meet" hearing that he said "That why you were rushing?" she shake her head.

He said "Isn't it late to meet now?" she said "Aniyo Seo joon I am going to be late" he let go of her hand and said "Late?What is this a date?" hearing that she know he jealous she said "Yea it is" hearing his wife say that he was more than jealous he said "What?" she ask "I have to go" he said madly "Go don't come back" she look at his behavior.

She said "Seo joon" he walked pass her she couldn't believe he like that she yell "Alright I am leaving" he looked at her leaving feeling mad not that she meeting Tae sung since they are friend but the facts that they use to like each other.

Ha Na who finish meeting Tae sung talking about his life and everything.

As she walking home she said "Why was he so mad?What with him?" she looked at her phone to see no message or calls from him she said "He really immature" as she walking.

When she reached home she look to see where Seo joon she found him eating in the kitchen he came next to him and sat in front of him she said "Seo joon" he didn't look at her she said "Seo Joon" he continue eating trying not to listen to her,she said "Why are you mad?I was only meeting a friend" she take his chopsticks and put it down.

He look at her she said "I am meeting him because-he get up while she was talking she look at him and ask "Are you really going to be like this?Jealous?" he look at her accusing him of begin jealous he said "What?Who jealous?I am not" she ask "Then why are you mad?You are jealous" he said quickly "I am not"she look at him.

Hearing he saying he isn't jealous she know he is,she said "Seo joon-ssi" he look at her and said "How can you two meet alone?" she look at him and ask "What?" hearing that she said "Seo Joon-ssi you are jealous but does it matter if we were alone?" he didn't answer she said looking at her husband "Don't be mad" he look at her. He said innocently "You two liked-she cut him off hearing that she yell "Ya that was before. I married to you now aren't I?I told you already were just friend" he look at her admitting that she liked him before she smile and said "Who will want me?" he look at her and said "What?"she add "Since I am pregnant because of you who will want me?" hearing that made him feel better.

She puff her face mad he smile and said "I do" hearing that she felt touch she smile and came closer to him and ask "Really?" he shake his head she smile and said "Seo Joon don't be jealous because of that I love you so don't be mad" he smile and said "I love you" she smile and hug him. Hugging him she couldn't believe he jealous she said "Your jealous" he said "I am not" she smile knowing he is, he said "A little" hearing him admitting to it she hug him tighter.

He sat back down and was eating she smile seeing him acting like he did nothing he said "Open" she smile and open he feed her.

_**March 2 month later.**_

Ha Na stomach is not showing that much Seo joon omma came to visit Ha Na she wanted to make sure she alright Ha Na told her that she fine after they finish talking they went to the mall omma saw baby clothes and shows Ha Na she smiled.

At home, Seo joon was looking at his photo he thought of what it would be to take picture of his own child although he nervous he was happy the only thing that on his mind right now is his wife who have to go through all that he came upstairs to find Ha Na singing to Park shin hye song "Without a word" he look at her and smile.

_**1 week later.**_

At the hospital, Seo joon and Ha Na was listening to the ultra sound of the baby Seo joon look at Ha Na and smile she look at him and smile too.

In the car Ha Na look at the picture of the baby it hard to tell if it look like a baby since it too early.

_**At night.**_

Seo joon and Ha Na was reading post card from Seo joon appa and Ha Na omma asking them if Ha Na is doing well and to make sure the baby is healthy Seo joon said "How many did they worte?" Ha Na said "Hurry and read it" he look at her and continued reading.

_**The next day.**_

Ha Na ask Seo joon if he wanted to watch a movie he said "I can't watch it by yourself I have work to do" she look at him disappointed but agree since he is busy he kissed her on the forehead and said "I will be down in the studio" she shake her head. She put on the TV and was looking through Net flick to see what their to watch,she said "It would be more fun if you were watching it too" she pops pop corn and was eating happily while enjoying her movie.

Seo Joon was working in the studio was looking through photo of models he said to himself "Is she watching the movie?" he know she wanted it to watch together and he should have taken her offer and watch it because his mind was fill with thought of her, he out the computer and head upstairs to see her eating pop corn happily he look at her and said "Are you enjoying it that much?" she turn to see him.

She said "Oh Seo joon" he smile and came and sat next to her,she look at him and ask "Why are here?Don't you have work?" he smile and said "I am taking a break" she puff her face up looking at him she continue eating pop corn he look at her eating and not caring he there. He took the pop corn from her she look at him and said "Why?" he said "I want some too" she smile and let him have it,he was eating he ask "What movie is this?Who make this?" she stare at him and complain and said "Why?Is there something wrong with the picture?Are all photographer like you?" he look at her with his eyes open.

He bit his lip and said "What?Ha Na" she ask in a low voice "Why?" he look at her and take her blanket away she couldn't believe he just came and he bullying her she said "Ya" he look at her and said "I am cold too" she ask "Don't you have work to do?" he said quickly "Why?" she said "You said you didn't want to watch it when I ask" he didn't say anything since it was true.

She smile and said "You lied right?" he said innocently "Aniyo I do have work but I also want to watch it" she smile hearing his excuse she shake her head and said "Alright" she was happy he was watching it with her,he lay down on her lap and said happily "This feel nice" she look at him.

He notice her not paying any attention to the movie she was looking at him,he ask "Look at the screen?" she didn't listen she continue looking at him she said "Your really something" he smile and shake his head she couldn't help but smile at his action she pinch his cheek he said "Ahhh" she smile and said "Seo Joon-ssi your making me-just watch the movie" he get up from her lap.

She look at him he smile and said "Ha Na making you what?" she said "Your making me miss my movie" hearing he was expecting that he thought something else he said "Ah that" she look back at the screen he now didn't take his eyes off her. He said "Ha Na" she turn and look at him she said "Why?" he clear his throat and move his face closer to her she look at him he ask "Kiss me?" hearing that she ask "What?" he point to his cheek she smile and said "Why?" he ask "Do I need a reason?" she shake her head saying no he said "Hurry" she smile looking at his behavior she lean and kissed him on the cheek he smile happy.

She turn her face causing her face to be closer to his lip she look at him and said "Happy?" he shake his head saying yes she smile and said "Since you came up I missed my movie" he ask "Is that the only thing your thinking right now?" she ask "Huh!What else?" he smile and said "This?" he lean in and kissed her.

He leaned her on the sofa and kissed her,she pull out and ask "This?" he shake his head he lean and kissed her again she pull his jacket off him he stop and unbutton his shirt and pull it out he kissed her lip feeling her responding to the kiss he pull out again and pull her shirt off she look at him. He remove her bra and move toward her she scream as he goes,as they were they fell off the sofa, Seo joon smile and look at her she smiled he lean in and kissed her lip again.

She pull out and said "Seo joon" he ask "What?" she said "At least pause my movie" he look at her talking about movie he paused it and told her to stop worrying about movie he lean in and begin.

_**Later.**_

Seo joon said looking at Ha Na laying down on the bed she look at him and ask "Why?" he smile and pull her in his arms she wrap her arms tighter and hug her.

**April 3 month pregnant**

* * *

**(To be continued)**

**(Leave comment)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**(_Sorry for taking so long to update a new chapter so busy with college, leave comment if you like it)_**

* * *

_**Continue from chapter 13**_

**_April 3 month pregnant_**

The doctor show Ha Na and Seo Joon the baby that growing in Ha Na stomach, she look at Seo joon he ask "How can it grow?When your stomach isn't showing" she look at him and smile she said "Ours baby is growing" he smile happy seeing the ultra sound of their baby.

Seo joon omma, appa and Ha Na omma got the picture of the baby.

Ha Na and Suh Ho was talking Ha Na ask him about his date with Kim so ah he told her that he really like her alot Ha Na was happy to hear that she told Suh Ho to say to her "I am sick of date let's get married" the same thing he said to her he smile and shake his head.

_**2 week later**_

Ha Na was working on the garden lifting a box when she fallen the same time Jo soo was coming in he saw Ha Na and rushed by her side and said "Ha Na are you alright?" She said " It hurt" he look at her worriedly said "Come on we have to go to the hospital" he help her get up, looking at her he hope nothing is wrong with the baby since she pregnant.

Ha Na was crying holding her belly Jo soo said "Ha Na will be there in a minutes did you fall?" She said "Yea" he rushed her to the hospital and called Seo joon telling him that Ha Na is at the hospital" Seo Joon was shock hearing that.

Seo joon rushed worry that something happen to Ha Na and the baby when he got they he saw Ha Na who sleeping because the doctor give her sleeping shot, he ask Jo soo "What happen?" Jo soo said in a scared voice "Ha Na fell" he said "Fell?" Jo soo said "Yea Seo joon this is serious she could have a miscarriage" he look at Jo soo worried, the doctor told him about Ha Na and that he lucky that she didn't have a miscarriage that in cases like this Ha Na need to be careful he told him that she should stop working for now.

Seo joon put Ha Na in the car as he driving he mad, worry, happy that she and the baby are okay, thought was filled in his head thinking that she hurt herself and the baby he look at her.

When they got home, Ha Na was sleeping he look at her and cover her, later that days Ha Na woke up she get up from bed and went downstairs to see Seo joon in the garden she went next to him and said "Seo joon" he look to see her he said "You're awake why did you get out of bed?" she sit next to him and said "Seo joon nothing wrong right?" He look at her, she said "Ours baby is fine right?" tear was in his eyes .

She said in a shakey voice "Something happen right? That why you're not answering" he said "Ha Na you almost had a miscarriage" she said "Almost so nothing is wrong with ours baby" she also had tear in her eye he said " Can't you be more careful do you know what could have happen to you and the baby?" she said "Sorry" he said "The doctor say that you cannot work for now" she said "What?Why I have-he cut her of he said loud "Why? Are you really asking that now?" she said "Seo joon" he get up and said "Starting from tomorrow you're not working and that final" she look at him as he walked inside.

Tear fall from her eyes she put her hand on her stomach and said "I am sorry I couldn't-I am a terrible omma already and you haven't even born appa is right I should have been more careful what if something happen to you?" she cried. Seo joon heard what she said he felt bad about leaving her by herself outside crying he know it hard on her too not only him he went next to her and sit down he saw her crying she look at him and wipe her eyes he said "It okay to cry" she look at him he move closer to hug her but he stayed a few inches waiting for her to hug him as she was crying she put her head against his cheat he couldn't help but tear fall out of his eyes too, she said "Seo joon I am sorry" he hugged her and said "Be more careful?If something happen to you and the baby what am I going to do?" she said "I am sorry" he hug her.

That night Seo joon wrap his arms tight around her he tear fill in his eyes from earlier he said "You scared me I thought I really thought-she turn to look at him she felt bad seeing him so sad she said "I know I am sorry I won't work anymore I will stop so don't be sad" he look at her he ask "Ha Na" she said "I know your mad at me but don't be sad" he look at his wife he ask "I am sad and mad I really was scared today" tear form in her eyes she look at him.

She look at him and said "Seo Joon I am sorry" he put his arms around her neck and hug her he said "You and the baby is fine that good" she felt the warmest of his body she said "I am sorry" he smile and said "I know you are but from now on ask me to help you on thing that you can do" she shake her head and said "Yea I will" he hug her and said "I love you" she smile and said "Me too" he hug her.

_**The next morning**_

Ha Na woke up feeling sick she get up and rush to the bathroom Seo joon wake up cause he heard noise he didn't see Ha Na he heard noise coming from the bathroom he quickly get up and rush to the bathroom to see her throwing up he went next to her and tap her back he said "Are you okay?" she said "Seo joon I hate throwing up" he said "Ha Na"he look at his wife and felt so bad that she going through all this by herself he gave her some water to rinse her mouth he wipe her mouth with his shirt he said "Sleep in your not working so sleep don't think about doing anything" she look at him he said "I am off today so let's sleep in" she smile he lift her up.

In bed he cover her he said "Now let's sleep" she smile and said "Hmm" he pull her in his arms and close his eyes after a minutes she fall asleep too.

Since Ha Na isn't working she have a lot of free time visiting her mother in-law. Ha Na was talking to Seo Joon telling him she should go to the states hearing that he said "What?Why?" she said "I miss my Omma a lot" hearing that he know she do he said "How long?" she said "A month I have to go do work too" hearing that she want to go for a month knowing she bound to add more days like last time he said "Aniyo don't think about it" she ask "Why?" she look at him. He said while picking up clothes "Your pregnant and you want to leave and go?Are you crazy?" she sat down on the bed she said "I know but I am not that big yet so-he cut her off saying "Aniyo you're not going so don't ask" she look at him and said "Why?" he look at her and said "I told you already" she looked at him angry at him she said "Why do I need you permission?If I want to go I will" hearing that he put the clothes down.

She walked out of the room while saying "I do need his permission"she sat down on the bed, Seo joon came in and ask "Let's talk" she cover her head with the blanket he came next to her and said "Ha Na" she had the blanket still on her head she said "I won't go okay.I won't go" hearing that he pull the blanket off her head. Seeing her sad face he said "You said you didn't need my permission?" she bit her lip and said "I do I am sorry" he smile and hug her he said "Ha Na I want to let you go but your pregnant and your almost 5 month you cannot be on your own and I have to be by your side"hearing that she smile and said "Okay" he pull out of the hug.

Looking at her he said "I am scared you will add more days like last time" she smile and said "I won't" he said "You can be mad at me all you want since I won't let you go but I rather you be mad than leaving" hearing that she felt bad not knowing that by leaving she leaving him along with their baby she pull he blanket on her head. He smile seeing that she said "I am not mad" he ask "Really?" she shake her head with the blanket he smile and said "That good I don't want you to be mad" she pull the blanket out and look at him she said "You said you were okay with it" he said "I lied" she smile he said "Can you really leave me by myself? Won't you miss me?" she smile and said "You can come too and if I go I will miss you a lot" he smile.

He hug her.

**_The next day._**

Ha Na was eating when Seo Joon came into the kitchen to see her, he ask "Your eating without me?" she smile and said "Then eat with me" he smile and sat down in front of her, she hand him her cup, he smile and happily drink it, she ask "Your going to work?" he said "Yea, Omma want you to go over" she look at him and said "I know but are you going to come later?" he look at her and said "Aniyo I can't I have work I will be back a little late" she look at him.

She bit her lip she said "Alright" he look at his wife and said "Oh Jo soo is here I am leaving" she look at him, she said "Alright" he look at her and kisses her on lip he said "Have fun" she shake her head he left. Ha Na was with Seo Joon Omma all day, Omma made sure she feed Ha Na, he was giving Ha Na advise on begin pregnant.

_**Later.**_

Seo Joon packed his stuff early to go to his Omma house since Ha Na wanted him to go, he smile knowing she love to get her way.

When he arrive at his Omma house, Omma smile seeing him there, she said "Joon your here" he smile and said "Omma" she look at him, he ask "Ha Na where is she?" Omma said "She fell asleep in your room, her stomach hurt earlier" hearing that he ask "Is she okay?" Omma smile and said "Hmm" Omma offer him food to eat, but he tell her "I ate already" Omma look at him and said "Come more" he look at his Omma. He said "I came here almost everyday" Omma look at her son and said "Everyday come" he shake his head, Omma know he worried about Ha Na she said "Go check on her" he shake his head and left.

Looking at her sleeping on his bed he smile, she sat down next to her and touch her face he said "Ha Na why didn't you call me?Good thing you were with Omma" he smile and "Good thing I came too right?" he gently lift her up and said to his Omma "I will take her home, don't forget to visit Omma" she smile and said "Alright" with that they left.

Placing Ha Na in the car he put her seat belt on and look at her sleeping not even knowing somebody is carrying her, he smile and drive.

_**3 days later**_

Seo joon was having a hard day at work, he had doesn't know the place to take the photo and on top of that, the model is making thing harder for him, Jo soo look at Seo joon knowing he frustrate even to think of what to do, Jo soo tap him on the shoulder and said "See joon" hearing his name he quickly look up he said "Hmm" Jo soo look at him.

Jo soo said sweetly "Just go home, you had a hard day today, I will take care of thing just go" Seo joon said looking at his friend "I have to get work done" Jo soo smile and said "Ya you been sitting here for hours just go" he look at Jo soo knowing he right, he said "Alright I will go, don't forget to print those picture" Jo soo smile and said "Yea bye" he picked his thing and left.

Seo joon arrive home to find Ha Na in the kitchen he look at her and smile happy to be home, he went behind her and wrap his arms around her, startle by his action she drop her spoon he said "I missed you" she turn her head to see him, she smile and said "Your home" he said resting her head on her shoulder "I had a hard day at work" hearing that she ask "What happen?" he tighter his grip.

She know he had a hard day seeing him like that he finally said "I couldn't find a place to shoot for the photo" she said "You will fine one, you alway do" hearing that he smile and said "That right" she smile and turn around to face him, he look at her he ask "What are you doing?" she said "Cooking" he smile looking at her.

He ask "Are you hungry?" she shake her head he smile and said "I will help you" hearing that she said "It okay, sit you just got home" he said "I don't mind I want to help" he pick the spoon up she look at him and smile.

_**Later.**_

Seo Joon found Ha Na in the garden sitting he look at her and smile knowing she love to come out here at night, he sat next to her and said "What are you doing?" he look at him and said "Oh, I am just looking at the stars" he smile and sat closer to her he rest her head on her shoulder, she smile she said "Seo Joon are you tired?" he said lowly "Aniyo I am not, it feel nice like this" she smile and hold his hand he love the feeling of their hand together he hold it tighter.

_**May 5 month pregnant**_

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_

_**(Keep reading to find out what happen next)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

**(_Reread previous chapter if you forgot what happen)_**

* * *

_**May 5 month pregnant**_

Seo joon look at her wondering how Ha Na could be so skinny and pregnant he make sure she eat lot even if she refuse. Ha Na complain at Seo joon saying her clothes doesn't fit he ask "How can they not fit you haven't gain any weight?" since it doesn't show she look at him. She said "I did" she point to her stomach he smile and said "Just get new one then" she bit her lip and ask "What to do?" he get up from the bed.

He came next to her he said "Just get new one" she look at him. She ask "So every month I have to get new one?Ah I am going crazy" he smile and said "Ha Na it's growing ours baby is growing" she shake her head she said "Do I look like I have money to spend like that?" hearing that he smile. He said "Ha Na I will buy it stop complaining" she look at him and refuse his offer he ask "What?Ha Na I will buy it"she said "I was joking I do have money but it too much work to keep buying clothes that I will never wear again" he look at her.

He ask smiling "It might be useful in the future" she said "What? I don't know but for now-he smile and said "Hmm but I will buy all your clothes from now on so don't worry" she smile and said "I will buy it" she look at him and ask "Why?Just because you make more doesn't mean you have to buy it. I too make enough" hearing her complain he smile and hit her forehead she look at him. She said "It hurt" he smile and said "I didn't say that, your my wife and this is ours child so I have the right to buy too" she look at him she said "Seo joon" he smile and said "I will buy it and I will go with you too" she smile and said "Really?Thank you" looking at her not happy about the money but happy he going with her he smile.

He pick a random clothes from her and said "Wear it" since she doesn't know what to wear. Seeing that it fit and wonder why she complaining he ask "It fit" she look at him and said "Aniyo it doesn't" he smile looking at her having mood swing. He said "It fit" he wrap his arms around her neck and look at her he smile and said "Alright" she know she complain a lot but she couldn't help it.

_**The next day.**_

Ha Na came home from the mall with clothes. Seo joon got home to find clothing bag on the kitchen table he look wondering if she went shopping without him knowing she doesn't listen at all. He calls "Ha Na" she heard him and quickly came into the kitchen. She smile seeing him home he ask "Did you went shopping?" she shake her head. He ask "Why?I told you I will go with you" she smile and said "It fine" he look at her upset. He said "You don't listen I told you I will buy it" she bit her lip.

She said looking at him "Yesterday I was joking I have money" he said "I mean what I said I want to buy it for you" she look at him and didn't expect him to get upset she said "I am sorry" he came closer to her. He said "I was really looking forward to go shopping" she ask "Really?I didn't know" he smile and said "Let's go shopping" she smile and said "I went already next time" he look at her and said "Promise?" she shake her head and said "Promise" he smile.

Seo Joon was in the studio working trying to find the right photo to be display in the magazine. He look at the photo and said "This one would be good" he close his computer and left. Seo Joon came to see Ha Na sitting in the kitchen reading. He look at her and smile he said "What are you reading?" she smile and show him the book it was a children book. He ask "You're reading this?" she puff her face up and ask "What wrong with reading this? I heard if you read to your baby it good." hearing that he ask "Where did you hear that?" she said "Your Omma and my Omma told me" he look at her knowing he didn't have answer against that.

He sat down across from her and ask "What do you want to eat?" she look at him and was thinking. Looking at her he smile seeing that she really thinking he look at the look on her face and the way she talk trying to think. He smile and ask "What do you want?" she said "Ah Naengmyeon" he look at her and ask "Naengmyeon?" she thought for a moment and said "Aniyo japchae-wait kaiguksu-" he stare at her.

Hearing that she doesn't know what she want and everything she want is noodle. He ask "Ya you want noodle?" she shake her head he ask "Which one?" she bit her lip and said "Makgksu" he said looking at her "Okay" he get up when she said "Wait Janchi guksu-chicken fried rice-ah chicken" he stop and look at his wife. Not knowing what she want since she named 6 different kind of noodle and on top something totally different.

He look at her and said "Ha Na should I get one of all?" she quickly said "Aniyo that too much" he smile and came closer to her and said "I will get one of all since you can't make your mind up" she said "Seo Joon" he pinch her cheek and said "I want to eat all too" she smile. He move her hair from her face and said "I will be back" she shake her head he was about to turn when she stop him. He look at her and ask "Why?" she ask sweetly "Can I come?" hearing that he smile and ask "You want to go?" she shake her head and said "Yea" he smile and said "Let's go" he went up to her and grab her hand. She smile and follow him.

**_The next day._**

Tae sung and Ha Na were talking he ask about how she doing she told him good. She ask about the girl he seeing he blushed she told him that she happy that he happy they spent the entire day catching up. Seo joon and Ha Na was with their friends celebrating the good news. During the events Ha Na got upset at Seo joon he said thing he wasn't suppose to say. Suh Ho look at them.

Ha Na told him that he always like this and call him a jerk. Seo joon said "What?Jerk?" While everyone's looking at them fighting. Ha Na said "I really really-Seo joon said "Really what? Ha Na look at him Seo joon who now mad at her said "Why do you keeping getting mad?What did I do? Suh Ho was about to say something before they fight more but Ha Na said "I really hate you" he said "What did you say?You really" Ha Na said "I don't want to see you tonight so don't even bother to come" she get up and apology to the others and leave.

Everyone's look at Seo joon expecting him to go after her but he didn't he notice them staring. He said "What?" Tae sung said "You should go after her?" he put his glass down he said "Why so she can yell at me more? She said not to come so why should I?" Suh Ho look at him he said "Seo joon you shouldn't get mad at her. She's pregnant her body is going through a lot" he look at everyone's and get up. He said "That woman really making me crazy" and left.

Tae sung look at him leaving he said "I hope their fine" Suh Ho smile and said "There always like that" Jo soo said "Why did he have to make her mad? That guy really" Suh Ho know they will be fine since they alway make up fast.

Kim so ah and Suh Ho was walking, she told him that she a little jealous of how Ha Na and Seo joon fight. He told her if she want him and her to fight she smile and said "He really love her though" he said "They are perfect for each other" she said "Yea but how did they met?"He told her the story as they were walking.

Tae sung and Kyu Li was talking about it too Tae sung said "Ha Na is going through a lot" with a sad face she said "You two are really close?" he smile and said "Yea we are" she ask "Really?" he smile and hold her hand he said "Hmm" she smile.

Ha Na is in the bus thinking about what she said to him she said "Why did I say I hate him and I don't want to see him?" she put her head against the window. Seo joon is looking for her outside but didn't see her he wonder if she went home. He rushed home to fine out she not there he was about to leave but kept thinking she could come any minutes. He waited and waited for her it was 11:00pm and she wasn't home he couldn't wait any longer he pick his jacket and was about to head out when he saw her coming in. He look at her she stop and look at him.

Inside, Seo Joon look at Ha Na and was furious at her he said "Where were you?"She look at him and said "I was-he didn't let her finish answering he said "Do you know what time it is?Do you have any idea of how worry I was?" she look at him. She said "I was on the bus" he said "Why are you like this?Why do you keep getting mad? She look at him he said "Because of you I am going crazy. Do you know that?" she ask loud "Are you having a hard time because of me?" he yell and said "Yea I am because of you" she look at him with tear fill in her eyes. He was mad at her for acting like that.

He ask in an angry voice "Are all pregnant woman like this so moody and grumpy all the time?" tear fell down her face she scream and said "Who fault is it that I am pregnant? Do you know what it like to be like this do you? Do you think I get mad and yell at you because I like it?" He look at her regret everything he say out of anger. Listening to her telling him that she having a hard time. She said "Seo joon do you know how hard it is? I am really sorry that you ended up with a person like me" and left.

Seo joon stand right where he is, he didn't even move an inch he didn't say anything just thinking about what happen. He went and found her on the stairs sitting down crying he felt bad seeing her crying and worst for getting mad he came next to her. He said "Ha Na get up" she didn't move he said "Get up" but she still didn't move he had no chose but to lift her up.

Lifting a pregnant woman should be hard but feeling that she so light even thought she pregnant he felt bad. While she crying as he lift her up. He took her upstairs and put her on the bed he sat down next to her. He said "Ha Na " she look at him still crying he wipe the tear on her cheek she said "Seo Joon I am sorry" he look at her and said "It okay" she said "Aniyo I shouldn't say what I said and I also sorry for saying I hate you.I didn't mean it" he said "Ha Na I know you didn't mean it" she look at him.

She said crying "I am a bad wife to you aren't I?" he said "Ha Na don't say that you're not a bad wife, to me you're the best" she look at him he said "I am also sorry for what I said I shouldn't have I know you don't mean to get mad and I shouldn't have get mad with you" he hugged her.

After fighting and making up Ha Na fell asleep on his lap he look at her sleeping and said "Were like kids always fighting and making up" he smile. Ha Na woke up and get up from his lap she see him sleeping she look at him and smile. She touch his eyebrow and smile. He woke up to see her close to his face, he said "What are you doing?" she look him and said " Nothing" she lay back down on the bed he lean closer to her and kiss her.

He reached for her dress zipper and unzip it she grab his hand before he could do anything else. He look at her she said "Seo joon" he said "Hmm" she point to her stomach trying to remind him that she pregnant. He look at her she said "We can't" he said "I know I can't wait" she look at him he lean in and kissed her she kissed him back. He remove her dress and toss it on the floor, she take his shirt off while kissing him.

* * *

_**3 day later**_

At the hospital the doctor ask Ha Na and Seo joon if she wanted to know the gender of the baby. Ha Na look at Seo joon she said " Aniyo I wanted it to be a suprise what about you?"he said "I want to know" the doctor said that he will give them a minutes Seo joon said "It will be more better if we know now so we can start shopping and not the last minutes" she said "Really? I wanted it to be a surprise" he look at her. He said "If you want to wait we can?" she look at him and said "Seo joon let's find out today" he said "Really don't you want to wait?" she said "Aniyo I can't" he smile and said "Okay" he smiled.

The doctor told them the baby is a girl. Seo joon said happily "Really?" Ha Na said "Were having a girl" he smile and look at Ha Na. She said happily "Were having a girl" he smile and said "Hmm" he hug her she smile happy to have a girl. In the car he said "What should we name her? He said "Ahh what about "Seo Eun bi" she look at him and said "Aniyo" he said "Yea that not a good name" she smile and said "Lee sung" he said "Aniyo I don't like sung" she said "Why? He said "It like Tae sung" she look at him and smile. Seo joon told Jo soo that they having a girl. Wondering what to name her.

Jo soo congratulate him and was helping him with name. While Ha Na was making a baby list of name with Suh Ho too. That night Seo joon and Ha Na was talking about names. They disagree most on the name. Seo joon only have one name left he said "Seo Mae Ri" she said "I Like that" he said "Really? Me too" she said "Yea we should use that one" he smile and said "Hmm" he pull her closer to him.

Ha Na couldn't sleep she was feeling pain. She got up because her stomach hurt too much. She went downstairs and was crying she didn't want Seo joon to joon get up from bed because he heard Ha Na get up. He went downstairs to find her crying he came next to her he said "Ha Na " she look at him he said "What wrong?" she said "Nothing" he didn't believe her he look at her she said "My stomach hurt" he came next to her and said "A lot why didn't you tell me?" she said "It just pain" she hold her stomach.

He said "Ha Na you should tell me" and put his hand on her stomach. He look at her and wipe her tear from her face he said "Let's go to the hospital" she said "Aniyo it nothing the doctor said it normal to have pain" he said "What should we do?" she said "I don't know" he put his arms around her. After crying and feeling pain for hours Ha Na finally fall asleep on Seo joon lap he look at her and said "Ha Na you're in a lot of pain" he look at her sleeping he wipe the tear from her face a gently lift her up and take her to bed.

**_Later that day_.**

Seo joon was at the mall looking around since Ha Na didn't want to go. As he was looking he came across baby clothes he look at them and walk away. He then turn back and look at the baby clothes again he went in the store and look at baby girl clothes. He pick them up he said "Why are they so small?" he pick up a bunch of clothes that he liked and brought it. As he headed out he smile.

Seo joon came home and find Ha Na in the garden watering her plant. He went next to her and hugged her from behind she said "Seo joon" he said "Ha Na I did something without you" she said "What?Is it bad?" he said "Hmmm" she look at him wonder what he did he said "Do you want to know?" she said "Yea" he handed her the bag. She said "What is it?" he said "Open it" she open the bag and pull out baby clothes she said "Baby clothes" he said "Hmmm" she said "It so pretty" she look at him. She look at him surprise that he brought it she said " Seo joon why did you buy so many?I thought we were going to wait?" he look at her and said "I saw them and they were pretty so I brought it"she smile at him, he said "Sorry" she went closer to him and hug him she said "I am glad you brought it" she smile that he brought baby clothes.

Ha Na look at the rest of the clothes he brought she said "There so many" he said "Well yea if you go into those store you will want to buy everything" she said with a smile "It really not like you to buy baby clothes" he said "I know this whole thing is really causing me to do stuff like this" she smile and said "Well your finally human" he said "What I wasn't human all the others time?" she smile and nodded he said "You" she said "Seo joon do you think we will be good parents?" he said "Of course we will" she said "Hmm I am scared" he look at her and said "Me too" he look at her he ask "Are you sleepy?" she shake her head.

He said "Go to bed" she look at him she said "Aniyo you just got home" he smile and said "It fine just go to bed" she look at him and refuse to go he lift her up and carry her to bed. He put her in bed he said "Sleep" she said "Seo joon" he smile and said "Just sleep Ha Na it fine" she look at him with her sleepy face he smile and said "Sleep I have to finish so work in the studio so sleep" she close her eye.

_**The next day.**_

Ha Na was getting dress in the room, Seo Joon came to see her getting dress he look at her and smile. He came next to her she ask "Can you button it?" he look at her and came behind her and button her dress. He smile and said while buttoning it "Let's go to the market" she ask "For what?" he smile and said "I just wanted to go" she smile and said "Okay" he came in front of her and smile.

**_June 6 month pregnant._**

* * *

**_(To be continued)_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_**(Hope you enjoy)**_

* * *

_**Continue.**_

_**June 6 month**_

Ha Na was with her mother in-law talking. Omma look at Ha Na and gave her food, Ha Na smile and take it. Omma told her to eat a lot even if she can't. They were talking Ha Na ask "Ommie it hurt a lot sometime I can't move" hearing that Omma ask concern "Did you see the doctor?Does Seo joon know?" she said "He working but I am fine" Omma look at her daughter knowing she feeling pain.

Seo joon heard from his Omma that Ha Na is feeling pain. Seo joon called Ha Na to confirm that it true. Phone conversation.

**Ha:**_"Hello"_

**SJ:** _"Ha Na are you alright?" Ha Na wonder what he talking about she ask "Huh I am fine why?"_

_**SJ:** "Omma said you were feeling well are you feeling pain?" Ha Na couldn't believe Omma told him so fast she said "Hmm it hurt a little but I am fine" hearing that she feeling pain he ask "Where are you?"_

**Ha:**"I am going home"

**SJ:**_"I will be home soon" hearing that he coming home she felt bad since he working she said "It fine I am going to lay 't come"_

**SJ:**"_Don't tell me not to come home.I am coming"_

**Ha:**_"Aniyo I am okay Seo Joon"_

**SJ:**_"Sleep I will be home soon" knowing he can't listen to her._

**Ha:**_"Seo Joon" she said louder_

**SJ:**_"I am hanging up. Sleep I will be home soon"_ he hang up.

Seo Joon felt hurt not knowing Ha Na feeling pain Seo Joon said to Jo soo "I have to go home Ha Na is feeling pain" hearing that Jo soo said "Alright go" knowing that Seo joon should be with her. Seo joon quickly left.

_**At home**_

Seo joon found Ha Na sleeping on the sofa he look at her wondering if she feeling pain he lifted her up and take her to bed he cover her and lay down next to her. When Ha Na wake up she saw the sleeping Seo joon beside her she smile and said "You came" she touch his face she close her eyes again.

Crying from the pain caused Seo joon to wake up he look at her moving around in her sleep he said "Ha Na" her eyes open she look at him she said "Seo Joon-ssi" he saw tear in her eyes he said "Ha Na your stomach hurt? Come on let's go" she ask in a weak voice "Where?" he said "Hospital" she shake her head saying no but he didn't listen he stand her up.

He put her jacket on she said "I told you not to come" he look at her and said "Why?You were feeling would be crying by yourself if I didn't come" she look at him he button her jacket. At the hospital The doctor told them that the pain is cause by the growing of the stomach along with the baby movement, that Ha Na will feel like that for a couple of days or more depend on the person Seo joon look at his wife who looked sad.

He ask the doctor "Is there anything that will cause the pain to go away"the doctor look at them and said "Taking the pill will help but it won't cause the pain to go away" he look at his wife. The doctor told them that sex will stop the pain more than the pill hearing that Seo joon look at Ha Na who wasn't paying any attention.

While their walking he said "It hurt right?" she shake her head he ask "Why didn't you tell me?" she said "I am sorry it didn't hurt that bad" he said looking at his wife "Even if it hurt a little tell me" she shake her head. In the car he put her seat belt on he take his jacket and put it on her he said "Sleep" she said weakly "For coming thank you" he smiled and ask "I thought you didn't want me to" she said "I didn't since you were working" he look at her and said "You come first even if I am working tell me okay?" she smile he said "Sleep" she look at him and close her eyes.

When he reached home he looked at her sleeping he take her seat belt off and lift her up and carry her to bed. 1 week later.

Ha Na was laying down in her old room looking at a picture of her Omma she said "Omma I missed you I hope you can be here when your grand-daughter is born" she hold the picture close to her. Thinking about her Omma wondering if she will be able to come since she getting treatment in the U.S. Wanting her Omma to be with her but knowing she might not be able to make it.

She fell asleep with the picture in her hand. Seo joon came upstairs to find her sleeping he came next to her and sat down on the bed. He look at her seeing the picture in her hand he know she miss her Omma a lot. He took the picture and put it on the stand he pull her in the bed more since she was at the edge he then cover her and look at her. Looking at her he said "I know you miss her and want her to be with you, but even if she can't make it I will be here" he touch her face and smile looking at her sleeping.

* * *

**_The next day._**

Ha Na was getting ready to go to work since she wanted to finish her project. Seo Joon who was off from work look at her he folded his arms and look at her and couldn't believe she going to work when he was off. He didn't want to say anything that will sound like he wanted her home even though he wanted her to stay. She look at him and said "I will be back soon" he bit his lip and said coldly "It doesn't matter I won't be home" hearing that she look at him and puff her face up and ask "Where are you going?" he didn't answer she look at how he is she said "Alright I won't come early then. I have to go have fun" she walked out of the room sad.

He couldn't believe he said that to her. He follow her and yell "Ya are you really not going to come home early?" she stop walking and turn to look at him knowing he changing his mind she said "Why do you care?You won't be home anyway" he look at her and said loud "Ya I will be home so come back fast. I only said that because you are going to work" hearing that she came closer to him.

She smile and ask "Couldn't you say that sooner?I will be back fast only an hour so don't go anywhere" he look at her he wrap his arms around her neck and said "Hmm be back soon" she shake her head and smile at how he is.

**_2 days later_**

Seo joon couldn't stand Ha Na mood swing he try and try but he couldn't he just cannot stand it she keep getting mad at him for doing the simplest thing. This time she got mad at him for drinking coffee she couldn't stand him drinking it he refuse saying that he need it. She got mad at him more which is when he had enough and get up and tell her that he had enough of her for today and he need to go and left.

Jo soo told him he shouldn't say thing like that to Ha Na that they are just mood swing and he should try more to understand. Seo joon said "I try and try but no matter what I do it always a problem" Jo soo said knowing he doesn't know anything about pregnant woman "Ha Na is pregnant imagine how hard it is for her" he look at Jo soo knowing it true he said "I know I shouldn't get mad but sometimes I cannot help it" Jo soo said "Seo joon" he said "Fine I will apology happy?" he get up and went to look at the photo screen Jo soo said "I wasn't going to say that but that sound better than what I had in mind" Jo soo smile.

Ha Na is taking work slow she cannot do most of her work only the little part . Suh Ho help her most of the time on the hard part since Seo joon work. Tae sung came over to visit Ha Na asking how she doing as they were talking he ask her "Did you pick a baby name?" she smile and told him "Yea Mae Ri" he said "Mae Ri" she said "Yea Seo joon pick it" he said "Really it pretty"she look at him she said "Sunbae your still dating her right?" he look at her and smile and said "Hmm" she said "That good" he look at Ha Na.

After hanging out Tae sung was walking he thought about Ha Na wonder if he and her would have dated earlier before she met Seo joon what would have happen. Ha Na didn't talk to Seo joon since what happen in the morning she said to herself "Seo joon it must be hard on you" she sat down.

Suh Ho was with So ah she said "Suh Ho we should do something ?" he said " Like what?" She look at him and was thinking she say "I don't know" he smile and said "Let's go to the movie" she said giggling "Really?" he said "Hmmm" at the movie they were watching "Big" after an hour the movie was over.

Suh ho and So ah was at the park walking he look at her smiling she said "It was really fun" he said "Huh" he wasn't paying attention he was looking at her he lean in and kiss her on the cheek she turn and look at him he look at her she smile he lean closer to her lip slowly and kissed her.

Seo joon got home early to find Ha Na in the garden talking to her flower he look at her and smile he said "Are you really talking to the flower?" she look to see him she said "Yea talking to them make them happier" he look at her. Seo joon was in his studio thinking about what to say to her without her begin mad.

Ha Na came in the studio she say "Seo joon are you busy?" he turn to see her he said "Aniyo" she said "About this morning I am sorry" he look at her and said "Are you apologizing?" she said "Hmmm" he said "For what?" she look at him knowing that he know the reason and he still asking she said "For getting mad this morning" he smile and get up from his chair.

He look at her and said "I accept your apology" she said "Really?" he said "Hmm" he walk pass her smiling she stand there still she said out loud to herself "Did he really accept it? If he did he wouldn't have left like that" she turn around to see him right behind her she look at him and said "Why are you here?Didn't you left?" he said "Aniyo I heard everything" she look at him.

He smile and said "Ha Na" he wrap his hand around her neck he said "I am not mad" she smile and hug him back. Seo Joon was helping Ha Na wipe her wet hair, as he was wiping her hair he could smell the flower scent of her shampoo. Smelling the scent that he love so much smile he said "Your hair smell good" she smile and ask sweetly "Really?" he said "Hmm" he wipe it more.

After finish wiping her hair he put his head on her shoulder. Her eyes widen, she turn to see his head she smile happy. He said happily "It feel good" she shake her head she said "Seo Joon" he raise his head from her shoulder and turn her to face him. She look at him she said "For getting mad I am really sorry" hearing her saying sorry again smile. He said "I know you are I will let it go" she smile hearing that. She quickly hug him, a smile form on his lip.

He wrapped his arms tighter and said happily "This feel good too" she smile at that. Ha Na said "You came home early today" he smile knowing he came to say sorry to her he said "Hmm" she ask wondering why since he was busy "Why?Did you finish working?" he said "Aniyo I didn't I came home because I didn't like how we fight over nothing" hearing that she turn to look at him.

He look at her she said "I am sorry it my fault" he smile and put his hands on her face he said "I am too I shouldn't have got mad at you for that so I won't drink coffee when your around since it made you feel sick" she stare at him. Knowing she shouldn't get mad she said "It okay to drink it" he smile and lean in and touched her lip.

She stare at him he said "If I drink you won't yell?" she thought for a second seeing that he smile she said "Hmm I won't be mad" he look at her and smile he pull her closer to him and said "Ha Na we made up so that good" she shook her head. He hug her tighter.

**_During the night._**

Ha Na woke up feeling hungry, she went to the kitchen and was looking for something to eat. She found whip cream and ice cream and was eating. She look at her stomach and said "Mae Ri because of you I have to eat this time at night" she smile and was eating happily. Seo Joon wake up since he heard noises downstairs. He look at Ha Na who eating, he smile and said "What are you eating?" she look up to see him. She look to see him, he cross his arms and look at her.

* * *

_**(To be continued)**_


End file.
